nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ages of Nordock
Misc. feedback I have two quick notes to mention / to not forget. First, a bullet list is often not the best way to present a world's features, particularly when the list gets on the longish side. Second, it occurred to me that the info box should probably list just "roleplay" as the primary game type; the information about a secondary focus on action and adventure could be moved to the "Overview" section. Hmmm... maybe a third note -- the overview section may not actually need a section header; it could be the third paragraph of the opening section. Anyway, I could make some of these changes, but that would be later, and maybe someone more familiar with the world would be better at describing how much of an influence the action aspect is. --The Krit 20:38, July 29, 2011 (UTC) *Thank you Krit for editing this page to look nice and attractive. I didn't really know what to do since originaly creating it. Do you have any more suggestions for the page? --Foxfire6 (Talk) 14:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :* I'll let you know (or just implement them) if I think of any. --The Krit 01:01, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Deities Regarding "Forgotten Realms deities, gaining their favour will be to your benefit, from a small chance to trick death to gaining divine favour", this is saying that a benefit of gaining the favour of a deity is gaining the favour of a divine being? Kind of non-informative. I suppose the benefit is supposed to be the spell? If so, at what caster level? (If not, what is the benefit supposed to be?) --The Krit 17:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, sorry such a delayed response. By gaining their diving favour It means they can pray to several different altars and if the deity answers their prayer they get buffed up. The strength and duration of those buffs depends on the power of the deity (demigod, lesser, greater). And the buff themselves give a boost to HP, AB, AC and probably other skills or ability, but I do not remember them by heart.Foxfire6 (Talk) 21:24, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Style Sections are larger than paragraphs. The short paragraphs in the current incarnation of the article do not warrant (sub)section headers. Maybe a list would be better? Like: :; Underdark :: Updated drow underdark. Underdark Central and several other areas were updated and quests added. Ages of Nordock boasts one official and DM-supported drow house, House Rilynndar. This Facebook document will help you get started. :; ShareSpell :: The ShareSpell system allows the effects of self-targeted spells to be shared with the caster's familiar. (but probably with one less indentation level). Also, the manual of style states that first- and second- person pronouns are to be avoided. --The Krit 23:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : Do you mean a bullleted or numbered list? I have two requirement that I absolutely want with this. 1. The topics must appear in a type of "content" box near the top of the page. Currently with the section and subsection heading, wikia does this automatically. And 2. I want a decent enough indentation and spacing between the features as to make readability easy. Now that you removed the extra space between the features its very hard and ugly to read. : I think the list idea is worth exploring, will it create a "content" box as well? --Foxfire6 (Talk) 00:17, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :* I mean neither bulleted nor numbered, but a list like the example I gave (sometimes called a description list). As for the contents box, why would these need to be listed? The subsections are so short that I can easily fit half of them on my screen at once (so there is almost no scrolling to be saved by listing them in a table of contents). --The Krit 01:26, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :* Is there more coming? The contents box is still at about 20% the length of what it is the contents of, which is rather close to the extreme (and pointless) case of the contents box being as long as what it is the contents of. --The Krit 16:20, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :** Yes more is on its way, I'm currently in the process of gathering the information needed to fill out the empty stubs. There is a lot of those lol, I was trying to figure out how to use it. I will probably update this page again in the coming month.